Name for Our Baby (sequel)
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Ya Tuhan.. selamatkan upin dan ipin kami" do'a Kris. Lihatlah, siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa, apalagi dia memang tidak gampang menahan tawanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahannya karena saatnya terlihat tidak tepat sekali. (KriSoo /GS)


Tittle : Name for Our Baby

Pairing : KriSoo (GS! For Uke)

2 minggu lagi.

Kris selalu tersenyum karen 2 minggu lagi Kyungsoo akan melahirkan bayinya –itu artinya dia akan terbebas dari acara ngidam Kyungsoo selama hamil-. Percayalah Kris, jika saja Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi hamil. Kau akan merindukan masa-masa lucu dimana Kyungsoo mengidam dan kau berusaha untuk mengabulkannya.

Kris selalu tersenyum karena itu.

Tapi mendadak senyumnya itu luntur. Sudah seminggu ini Kris dan Kyungsoo bertengkar. Sungguh mereka bertengkar pada waktu yang tidak tepat, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya mereka masih tetap akur meskipun permintaan Kyungsoo aneh-aneh. Tapi penyebab pertengkaran mereka kali ini adalah kesalahan yang terulang kembali.

Kris – tidak – tega –membangunkan – Kyungsoo – yang – terlihat – benar-benar – pulas

Saat itu Kris juga sedang dalam kondisi kelelahan, jadi sekalian saja dia berniat berbohong sudah membangunkannya nanti waktu pagi. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak bisa di bohongi. Jadilah Kyungsoo mendiamkan Kris sampai pulang ke apartemennya sebelum menikah dengannya. Kris sampai tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaan seperti saat ini. Yang dia lakukan hanya membaca dan membuang berkas-berkas penting yang di berikan padanya. Sayangnya yang dimaksud membuang dalam permasalahan ini adalah memberikannya kepada Park Chanyeol, rekan kerjanya. Bersyukur Chanyeol mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kris.

"Sial" umpat Kris.

Dengan kasar dia menekan tombol power pada remot TV di ruangannya. Seketika itu TV di ruang kerjanya memunculkan dua tuyul berkepala botak. Satu memiliki satu helai rambut berdiri, yang satunya botak serr... (?)

"_Hai... ini saye ipin, dan ini adik saye ipin"_

"_Hai.."_

"_Ini kisah kami berdu–"_

'Jleb'

Kris mematikan kembali Tvnya. Menggerang sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _'Tidak, si kembarku tidak akan botak seperti itu'_batinnya.

Kebiasaan baru Kris untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu pada si kembar di dalam perut Kyungsoo. Menonton Upin dan Ipin sedikit menguranginya, bukan menghilangkannya. Setiap bangun pagi, biasanya Kris bermesraan terlebih dahulu dengan Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur. Kris sangat menyukai sensasi ketika menyentuh perut buncit Kyungsoo, misalnya tiba-tiba salah satu dari si kembar menendang perut Kyungsoo dan tepat mengenai tangannya yang menempel di perutnya. Kris akan menunjukkan senyum lebar yang jarang dia berikan kepada siapapun. Tak sabar menjadi seorang ayah.

Drrtt... drrttt...

Ponsel Kris bergetar di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan malas Kris meraihnya, tapi langsung membulatkan matanya melihat nama si penelpon yang tertulis di layar ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya..."

"_KRISSSS..."_ teriak Kyungsoo dari seberang sana. Kris tersenyum, apakah Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya sampai berteriak seperti itu?

"Kyungsoo aku merindukanmu. Maafkan ak–"

"_INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMBICARAKAN ITU KRIS"_

"Aku tau aku salah, soo. Tap–"

"_Kris, aku tidak akan mau bicara padamu lagi jika kau tidak menemaniku selama proses persalinanku sekarang"_

"Baiklah, aku ak– APA?" dengan masih memegang ponselnya, Kris meraih jas kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangan. Kyungsoo melahirkan sekarang. Dan dia tadi malah bicara yang macam-macam. Kangen sih..

"Yeol, antar aku ke rumah sakit sekarang"

"Memang ada apa?" ketus Chanyeol pada Kris. Salah Kris sendiri sih yang membuatnya sibuk 3x lipat dari biasanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Chanyeol. kyungsoo melahirkan dan tubuhku gemetar sekarang, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar. Jadi kumohon, agar Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mendiamkanku selamanya aku harus menemaninya bersalin sekarang Chanyeol..."rengeknya. chanyeol melongo, Kris baru saja merengek padanya. Demi apa? Dia selalu menunjukkan image berwibawa kepada semua orang, kecuali jika dia sedang galau karena Kyungsoo mendiamkannya.

"Ayo cepat Chanyeol..." akhirnya Chanyeolpun tak tega dan menurutinya. Mereka langsung bergegas berlari ke parkiran.

Sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo yang masih menghidupkan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kris meringis kesakitan tapi juga tertawa kecil sendiri ketika mendengar Kris merengek seperti anak kecil pada rekan kerjanya.

"Soo, kau masih disana?"

"_Ne, aku dan Jong In sudah hampir sampai Rumah sakit"_

"Rumah sakit mana?"

"_KAU BANYAK TANYA KRISSS.. ARRRGGH.. PERUTKU"_

Krispun kelabakan bukan main "Tenang Soo, tarik nafas.. keluarkan,, hufft.. ya begitu Kyungsoo" Kris menuntun Kyungsoo untuk mengatur nafas seperti yang biasa orang-orang lakukan di TV. Meskipun tak tahu apa gunanya, Kris tetap melakukannya karena siapa tahu benar-benar berguna. Sedikit-sedikit Kyungsoo memang terdengar tidak terlalu merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa saja mendengar Kris berusaha menuntun istrinya untuk bernafas teratur seperti itu. Satu lagi yang dia tahu dari Kris. Jika sedang gugup seperti ini, dia akan menjadi Kris lain yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Ya Tuhan.. selamatkan upin dan ipin kami" do'a Kris. Lihatlah, siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah ingin tertawa, apalagi dia memang tidak gampang menahan tawanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahannya karena saatnya terlihat tidak tepat sekali.

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil Soo.." Kris membelai surai panjang istrinya. Setelah perjuangan beratnya dalam melahirkan si kembar, akhirnya Kris dan Kyungsoo benar-benar bisa bernafas lega. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara tangisan pertama dari si kembar. Krispun sampai tepat ketika Kyungsoo juga baru sampai rumah sakit dan menemaninya sepanjang persalinan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana keadaan si kembar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

"Upin dan Ipin baik-baik saja.." Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Kris, kau benar-benar akan memberi mereka nama itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya.."

"Tapi, kan waktu itu kau ingin memberi mereka nama Yi Kyung dan Yi Soo"

"Kupikir kau tetap ingin memberi mereka nama itu. Aku sampai menonton kartun itu di ruang kerjaku selama seminggu ini karena merindukan mereka setiap pagi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah terbebas dari keterkejutannya "Emm.. baiklah, apa kau ingin melihat si kembar?" tawar Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda setuju, dan Krispun membantu istrinya itu berjalan.

.

.

.

"Kris, itu Yi Kyung dan Yi Soo?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dua orang suster menggendongnya keluar dari ruangan khusus bayi dan diberikan kepada Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"Yang berkain biru adalah bayi laki-laki, dan yang berkain hijau adalah perempuan" jelas salah satu suster itu.

"Mereka terlihat tampan dan cantik, sehat dan panjang pula.. selamat atas kelahirannya Tuan, Nyonya.." tambah satu suster yang lain sebelum meninggalkan Kris dan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam ruangan khusus bayi tadi. Bayinya mereka memiliki wajah yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Kris, tapi tubuh mereka yang panjang membuat kedua orangtua baru itu yakin anaknya akan memiliki kelebihan tinggi seperti Kris.

"Kris, jadi ini Yi Kyung.."

"Ya, dan ini Yi Soo"

"Aku senang, sangat"

"Ya, aku juga. Untung saja Yi Kyung dan Yi Soo tidak botak seperti upin dan ipin.." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kris ini... selalu ada-ada saja seperti biasanya.

FIN

Yeeee... Krisoo is back, back...

Hehe...

Ini gimana? Gaje ya? aduh... saya sudah berusaha membuatnya sebisa saya. Bagaimanapun responnya, ya saya terimalah. Hehe... ^^

kamshahamnida... ^^

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
